Suspicions
by DreamChaserZT
Summary: After the Izanami incident, Hei disappears...until he suddenly shows up in Misaki's apartment. He's been hurt badly by an anti-contractor organization and he needs Misaki's help to fight back. Hei/Misaki AU R&R
1. Chapter 1

Suspicions

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DTB.

Kirihara Misaki stood, staring out her office window. She gazed as the brightly colored streaks of dawn hit the sky. She had worked the entire night yet again. And on a Friday no doubt, Kanami would have surely berated her for her lack of a social life. It was a little past four according to her wall clock. Misaki sighed deeply. She took her glasses off and pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation. The sun appeared lighting up the grey sky. If only there was a way to lighten up her mood, the grey sky and her dampened mood so very much alike. Her search for him had proven to be agonizingly futile so far.

Since the Izanagi incident, BK201 had disappeared off the face of the earth. She had spent-more like wasted-a whole month trying to locate him through various illegal and underhanded means that really were not her style. The fact that his star remained in the sky was a slight comfort. Misaki would never ever allow him to die. Considering all his misdeeds, death was a much too easy way out for him. She simply could not accept that. After all that he'd done, he deserved to be tortured like the criminal he was. But above all, she wanted to see the face behind that mask, so badly. It got to her so much that she didn't know his real identity. Misaki had always imagined the masked contractor as Li-Shengshun, the exchange student. Every thought of BK201 brought Li's shy face to mind. Maybe it was because they had the same kind of hair. Or maybe Li was really BK201. Misaki shook the insane thought out of her head, that was truly an insane idea in every possible way. On the subject of Li, she hadn't run into him in ages. He had probably grown tired of Japan and traveled back to China. Misaki tried to ignore the pang of disappointment that consumed her at that thought.

Turning away from her window, Misaki walked over to her desk that was literally piled high with documents of various sorts. There was hardly enough space to place her laptop. Glancing down at the report she had been working on before being enraptured by the beauty of the sunrise, that is, Misaki scowled; she was not looking forward to finishing any of these. She sighed again. This was the inevitable result of shunning her work for a long period and using her valuable time to find BK201, which currently held no benefits for her. Her joints and muscles achedwith exhaustion.

There was no one else in the building. But the cleaning crew were sure to arrive soon judging by the time. She had spent endless nights alone in Section Three trying to make up for lost time. The more she worked and typed and signed off reports, the more documents flooded in. The cycle was infinite. It was a curse, surely. An unbearable curse. Even in his absence, BK201 managed to cause her a great pain.

A little, barely audible voice in her head was telling her to go home and sleep the weekend off. But she couldn't, she really could not, could she? Misaki mentally weighed her options. She was changing and not in a good way. Since when did she reject her important work to follow a contractor around? She could go home now and resume doing paperwork on Monday or she could stay and work until she died from exhaustion. It wasn't too difficult to decide. Misaki made an effort to arrange the papers on her desk in a somewhat orderly manner, switched off her lights got her coat and headed out the door.

Ever since she had joined Section Three, she had never had any time to herself. Not a tiny, minuscule shred of time. Between hunting down BK201 and doing jobs for Section Three, her schedule was fully booked three times over with no chance of clearing up anytime soon. She didn't quite have anything planned but she still hadn't seen Kanami in a long time. Though shopping and partying was definitely not her 'thing', Misaki felt any time spent with her close friend was precious as it was incredibly rare nowadays. Once she entered the car park, she got into her car and drove home, sincerely hoping she didn't fall asleep at the wheel. Misaki couldn't wait to close her eyes and not open them till Monday morning. She was that tired.

Upon reaching her apartment building, Misaki sluggishly made her way up the stairs and into her apartment. She was so sorely tempted to sleep right then and there. Oh, so sorely tempted. With much, much effort, she dragged herself into the bathroom and began to undress. Still in her extraordinarily weary state, Misaki didn't notice the man slumped the man against the opposite bathroom wall. Her mind was foggy, extremely at that. Thus, it was plausible for her to miss the black shape at her side view. It was only until he spoke.

"Kirihara."

The fog had cleared up and Misaki snapped back into reality, jerking her head to the right in response to that oh so familiar tone. She stared at the man, openly gaping. There, no less than a few feet away from her, was BK201. Not only that but he was badly injured as well. He had a wound in his gut that was freely flowing blood. His mask was cracked in several areas. His clothes were torn. He was downright ragged. Suddenly, everything seemed worth it now, her attempts to find him, the time wasted. And although it had nothing to do with him being here presently, it was all worth it. Only two thoughts registered in her mind at the moment.

BK201. Jackpot!

A/N: Ok…so I reviewed this chapter. It is better...I think. Ah well, I did my best. Also, I've been getting reviews about how Misaki already knows BK201 is Hei. Just to clarify, she doesn't know yet. This is an AU. Now that everything is cleared up, review please! And criticize. Never forget to criticize. My work isn't perfect. Thank you!

~AMF~


	2. Chapter 2

Suspicions

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: DTB and all its characters don't belong to me.

Misaki continued to stare at him. There he was, the one man that had eluded her for God knows how long, slumped on her bathroom wall, in no state to resist arrest. It almost seemed unreal, him being here at this moment. Was the exhaustion taking a toll on her mind? Misaki edged towards him slowly, crouching low to be at eye level with him and examined his injuries. Through the crack on his mask, she caught his gaze. Misaki stared into his one exposed eye, almost losing herself in those obsidian depths that so much resembled Li's. This was her chance to know. The one question that had haunted her, even in her sleep. Whose face was behind that white mask? She reached for the mask but before she could grasp it, BK201 caught her wrist in a vice-like grip.

"Don't." He rasped, his breathing shallow.

Misaki shook off his hold and huffed, "You're in absolutely no position to give orders, BK201." She would find out soon enough anyway, after he was detained, so she let it go.

He chuckled, "Do you want me to beg? Expect me to go down quietly? I knew you were crazy but damn."

The laugh soon turned into a hacking fit leading to him spraying a mess of blood on the floor. Misaki jumped back instinctively to avoid the shower of blood. She rose fully and assessed her situation, he was hurt, and she could easily tie him up and call Kanami, Saito or even Kouno to arrest him. The fact remained however that he was injured, beyond injured, he was close to dying. He wouldn't last ten minutes longer. Studying his wounds again, the better and much more reasonable side of Misaki told her to help him. She couldn't leave him to bleed him to death. She didn't have to like it though.

"If you think you can escape in your condition, feel free. But we both know you can't. You will be arrested, but you need to be alive when they detain you. Do not consider this a kind gesture." Misaki said to him, scowling all the while. BK201 merely hummed in agreement. She began rummaging through various bathroom cabinets and finally pulled out a first aid kit. Then, she fetched some hot water. Going down in a squat, she emptied the contents of the kit and dipped a sizeable piece of gauze in the hot water. She squeezed the excess water out and rubbed his hand wound none too gently.

BK201 winced slightly, "You could be a little gentler, you know." He told her playfully, his voice muffled by the presence of the mask.

"You say that as if I care." She retorted, her eyes never straying from her task.

"I'm liking the view." He suddenly said, the smirk in voice was obvious.

"What view?" Misaki asked impatiently.

BK201 had caught her attention by the weirdness of the statement. His one eye made a southward gesture. To her horror, Misaki realized he was indicating her very much exposed cleavage. She turned a deep shade of crimson. She had completely forgotten her state of half-nakedness due to the shock of seeing BK201. Scrambling off the floor, Misaki raced to her bedroom to cover herself up. She could hear him snickering mirthfully.

Still blushing, Misaki walked back into the bathroom now fully dressed. She then proceeded finish up her work. When the last bandage was set and she had stemmed the blood flow, Misaki leaned her back against the wall opposite BK201, watching him.

"What's next?" He inquired, flexing his fingers and cracking his neck.

"What do you think?" She snapped.

"Will you arrest me now then?" He asked her calmly, totally unfazed by her harsh tone.

"Soon."

Bk201 chuckled again and it was the most infuriating sound save for the snickering, "You failed to notice Kirihara, that I came to your apartment of my own accord. I had a reason."

Oh crap. She _had_ failed to notice. Misaki kept her face neutral, careful not to let him see her chagrinned expression. A small blush was slowly making its way up her neck, entirely beyond her control. "What reason?"

"I needed your help. I-"

"Of course you needed my help, you were halfway to death." She cut him off.

"It wasn't just that Kirihara. I didn't get hurt by another contractor neither the syndicate." BK201 explained.

Misaki was confused, what was he getting at? "Who then?"

"They call themselves Sentinel." Seeing Misaki's quizzical expression, he elaborated, "An anti-contractor organization. They've been killing off every contractor they can lay their hands on. At this point, nobody knows the true motives behind the murders but I've got Mao looking into it. We were on a recon mission when they sprung an attack on me. I was by far outnumbered."

Misaki's brows furrowed in deep thought, this was a lot to take in. Would she report it to section 3? Would she help BK201? On one hand, the murders could not go unpunished-even if they were killing contractors-and on the other hand, BK201 was the enemy and she ought to have arrested him a long while ago.

Misaki was roughly jerked from her thoughts by the sound of shattering glass. She looked up to see two burly men standing in front of her. Before she could say a word, they had both whipped out guns and her, being awfully stupid, had left her gun in her bedroom. She was completely at their mercy.

Scowling, she said, " What do you want?"

The men though had shifted their attention to BK201. In a matter of mere seconds they had shot him several times and were dragging him out of the room. Without hesitation, she lunged at one man with her bare hands but he easily incapacitated her. She fell on the ground as limp as a doll; she felt some liquid leave a hot trail down her temple. Everything was becoming blurry, she tried to stand but found she couldn't. Her head pained badly from the fall, she could see the men lugging the inert BK201 but she couldn't help the situation. All she was capable of doing was watching the fuzzy image go on and on. During the hauling, his mask had slipped off; she couldn't make out his face through the haze though. She could only make out a vague figure. Oddly enough, she saw him as Li Shengshun.

"Li-kun" was all that escaped her mouth before she slipped into the clutches of unconsciousness.

A/N: Another chapter done. Thanks to everyone who took the time to review and put alerts and special thanks to Jaymee for the good advice. Review please. It makes me happy. See ya.


	3. Chapter 3

Suspicions

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own DTB.

Hei's eyes fluttered open and scanned the dimly lit room. His head throbbed badly as did his fresh wounds. The bandages on his hand and stomach were now blotched red, his previous injuries had reopened. Hei cursed loudly. He felt light-headed and weak. As much as he hated to admit, he wished Kirihara was here. He was in no condition to even stand, let alone try to escape. He could all too vividly remember the events that led to him being here. Those two men were most likely Sentinel. In fact, he was sure, which was all the more reason to get out of here. Nothing good could come out this.

Mustering the entirety of his strength, Hei pushed himself off the ground but immediately regretted it. Not only did the room spin a million times fast as a wave of nausea flooded through him but a sharp pain shot through his right leg. He groaned. Before he could make it halfway off the floor, he was back down again. The next thing he knew, he was doubled over, emptying the contents of his stomach. The metallic scent of blood filled the stuffy air as it gushed out of his wounds from his harsh movements. Combined with the putrid scent of the vomit, Hei was starting to feel sick all over again. By the faint light of a lantern perched not too far away from him, Hei could see a bullet wound in his right calf. The cause of the sharp pain, undoubtedly. Those bloody men had shot him in the leg.

Suddenly, a door creaked open and light flooded into the room causing Hei to cringe away and shield his eyes from the blinding light. The door shut and a man stood in front of him. He didn't say a word; he merely stood and watched Hei.

"BK-201." The man flashed a yellow-toothed grin, breaking the silence. He said nothing in reply.

"You must be wondering why we are keeping you alive out of all the others. You must be wondering why we didn't just kill you and be done with it." The man spoke again, his finger twirling a lock of black hair absent-mindedly.

"I'm dying to know." Hei answered, his tone dripping with sarcasm. The thought hadn't even crossed his mind.

Sadly, the man didn't see through the sarcasm, "I know." He grinned again. Hei grimaced. Those teeth.

"The reason is…" The unknown man dragged the last word out for dramatic effect. "We need you to get closer to Kirihara Misaki. We need you to use her to infiltrate Section Three."

Hei quirked an eyebrow and pretended to contemplate the idea. "No."

The man didn't seem too surprised but continued to twirl that annoying lock of hair. He then leaned forward towards Hei, his shoulder-length black fanning out on both sides of his face.

"Section Three recently acquired a weapon. A weapon belonging to Sentinel. A weapon Sentinel can use to eradicate the world of every living contractor. It's code-named The Scythe. You will retrieve it and kill Kirihara." The man went on as if Hei had not just refused. His toothy smile was plastered on his face but there was much more cruel glint to his eyes.

"What makes you think I would do such a thing for scum like you and your group? Why would I help you in killing off contractors?" Hei questioned, glaring fiercely at him.

"You break my heart, BK-201." The man gasped dramatically in a singsong tone and placed a hand over his heart.

Then, he turned serious and said; "You will do it for two reasons. One, we have a certain partner of yours in our possession. Mao was his name, I believe. I really cannot guarantee his safety if you do not do what you are supposed to do. And if that is not enough to boost you, number two, how would you like to have the death of every human being in Japan on your conscience? Hmm?"

Hei gritted his teeth, determined not to show his emotions. He stayed blank-faced.

"Despite your efforts, I am well aware of that beautiful conscience of yours. It is what makes you human. Unfortunately, it is also what makes you capable of being controlled. You are the perfect man for the job. I chose well, no? Master will be delighted with me " And with that he broke into a fit of incessant giggles.

"You're crazy." Hei told him, maintaining his stoic expression.

"And you are dying. Unless you want bleed out now, you will agree. You will steal the weapon from Section Three lest you want the blood of more than a 100 million people on your hands. And yes, I can do it." The man said in between giggles, making it sound very creepy. He then turned around to leave. "Oh and I'll send someone to look at your injuries. You don't look too good, hm?"

"Your name?" Hei's words stopped him.

"Yagami. Nice name, no?" Without waiting for Hei's reply, he opened the door and left Hei to his thoughts in the semi-darkness.

Misaki stirred with a light groan and dizzily sat up. She pressed two fingers against her forehead and was rewarded with a dull ache. Taking in her surroundings, she realized she was in her bathroom. And then it hit her, the memory of Hei being taken. Misaki shot up, ignoring her aching muscles and entered her bedroom through the adjoining door. Hastily, she grabbed her cell phone and typed a number in, one she hadn't called in quite a long time.

It rang and rang and rang and just as Misaki was about to quit her attempt, there was a soft click and then, "Misaki?"

Misaki sighed at hearing that familiar voice, "Kanami."

Kanami had not hesitated to come to her friend's aid when she had called her. She was surprised to say the least when Misaki had called her out of the blue, telling her about BK201 and some people called Sentinel. She had asked Misaki to wait for her in her apartment. And so here she was, in Misaki's apartment. The moment Kanami had crossed the threshold, Misaki had begun the conversation, talking at a maddening speed. Kanami only caught a couple of significant words like BK201 and Sentinel, though she hadn't a clue what Sentinel was.

"Misaki! Calm the hell down would you?" Kanami shrieked lightly at her friend, causing Misaki to stop her blabberings abruptly and draw in a long and much needed breath. "Now, begin. And slower."

Misaki started afresh, relaying all that had occurred in her bathroom, from BK201 being injured to Sentinel, the anti-contractor organization to BK201 being shot and taken away. Kanami wasn't too much amazed at the state Misaki was in. She knew that Misaki had deep but hidden feelings for the Black Reaper. Her friend was just too busy being obsessed with trying to arresting him to realize it.

"I see." Kanami stated finally.

"Is that all you have to say? 'I see'?" Misaki asked perplexed and mildly angry because she had wasted her time to the situation to her.

"Misaki. You have to understand. There isn't much we can do. We don't know where to begin the search. This 'Sentinel' you're talking about is a ghost. We don't have a trail to follow." Kanami patted Misaki on the shoulder sympathetically. Misaki stood there wide-eyed, taking in her friend's words with a lot of difficulty. She didn't want to accept that she had lost a chance to bring in BK201. This was the closest she had ever got to him. She sighed deeply and run her fingers through her hair fighting through her denial, trying to make herself understand the clear facts.

Popping out of her reverie, Misaki went over to the kitchen and began to make herself breakfast.

"Misaki?" Kanami watched her warily, not quite believing that Misaki had let the matter go.

"Hmm? You want some breakfast?" Misaki asked her.

Kanami shook her head in reluctant refusal. She was sorely tempted to stay and keep an eye on her friend, very sure she was going to attempt something insane. "Sorry. I have to go to work. I'll call you later, okay?" Kanami slowly retreated to the front door and left. Misaki spared a cursory glance in her direction before setting to work on breakfast.

Misaki was so drawn up in her cooking that she was unaware of the person standing on her window ledge. Said person lithely jumped onto another person's roof, his black trench coat swishing in the wind. He then took a phone out of his pocket and made a call.

"Hello?" greeted a sweet singsong voice.

"Yagami. It's me." A smooth but deep voice said. A voice muffled by a mask.

"Oh, BK201." The sweet tone turned malicious, "You know what to do. Failure is by all means not acceptable. Is that understood?"

"Yes." The other person replied shortly.

"One more thing. When you have finished with Kirihara, do not, I repeat, do not hesitate to take her life. Kill her. Is that also understood?"

BK201 paused, but grudgingly answered, "Yes."

A/N: How was it? Good or Bad? Review! I welcome all sorts of criticism. It helps me to write better.


	4. Chapter 4

Suspicions

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own DTB.

Hei dug his gloved fingers into Shinsuke Hiroki's neck, pressing the back of his head even more firmly into the stony surface of the alley wall. The man let out a pained wail; the jarred ends of the bricks were scraping his scalp and breaking the skin there. He could feel a warm liquid soak his dark hair. He stared at the mask of the black reaper with sunken eyes, resigning himself to his inevitable fate. Hiroki was in the hands of BK201. He was going to die. No one had any knowledge of what was occurring in this dark alleyway. His colleagues at Section Three believed he was on his lunch break. No suspicion would arise if he wasn't present in the office. There was no escaping this. The contractor's grip tightened around his neck, applying yet more pressure to his already suffering windpipe and lifting him off the ground. Hiroki's eyes bulged and he thrashed his legs around. It was becoming extremely difficult to breath. The best he could manage was short painful breaths and even those were a chore. His fingers came to his neck. He scraped and pulled at Hei's fingers desperately, trying in vain to loosen the bruising grip on his neck.

"Please" Hiroki rasped, mentally pleading with the contractor.

"The location of The Scythe?" Hei leaned in and growled into the struggling man's ear. After a lot of loud gagging, Hiroki choked out an unintelligible response. Immediately, he released his hold on the man. When his only source of support was no longer there, Hiroki dropped to the floor on his hands and knees, heaving for as much air as he could. Hei allowed him the comfort of a minute to recover before asking him again.

"The location of the Scythe, Hiroki."

Hiroki looked up at him, very reluctant to give his negative answer for fear of being strangled again. " I don't know what you're talking about." Hei reached for him and he hastily backed away and continued. "But if you are sure that something of the sort exists then perhaps it is beyond my clearance."

"Have you caught word of a weapon recently acquired by Section Three?"

Hiroki shook his head multiple times for effect. "No"

Hei gazed down at him. "You are useless." The masked contractor lifted Hiroki one-handedly by the collar and looked into his terrified eyes. Using his other hand, he held the man's face. A blue light highlighted Hei's frame and his eyes lit up in a bright crimson shade underneath his mask, signaling the use of his contractor abilities. Still holding Hiroki's stare, Hei sent barely a jolt of electricity through the other man, rendering him unconscious. Hei sighed and let the man slump against the wall in his limp state. He would awaken in a few hours.

Hei leaned against the opposite wall, contemplating his next move. This was the fourth man he'd had to question. He had been very sure he would get an answer out of Hiroki. His previous attempts held the same or similar results. Two of them had been below clearance level; the other however, was utterly hopeless. Hei assumed he was a mere analyst and held little importance to the company. Honestly, could the clearance level go any higher? Any higher and he would be interrogating Goro Kobayashi himself. This led him to think that he was dealing with something much more sinister. Yagami said its purpose was to kill contractors. To hand over the Scythe meant that he was giving the Sentinel the chance to kill Mao and him and many others. Not that he minded, the world would be a better place without contractorsbut Mao was innocent. He didn't deserve to on the other hand, if he didn't, that would mean the deaths of an uncountable number of people. The death of Kirihara. Kirihara. Either way she would die.

"_Do not hesitate to take her life. Kill her."_

Yagami had told him to use her to get the Scythe. What was the point? Nobody seemed to know what it was. He would be killing her for no reason at all. But Hei was becoming desperate. After all, Yagami wouldn't wait forever. Kirihara trusted him, if only slightly, he knew it. Even though she hated him with a burning passion, they had an understanding. She knew he wasn't a heartless contractor that killed upon order, not looking at the morality of it. It was entirely possible to use her. The question was, could he?

Hei shut his eyes and took deep breaths. Through the narrow slits in his mask, he watched the clear midday sky. He wanted to make the right decision. He just didn't know which one it was. The urge to kill every member of the Sentinel grew to an unbelievable intensity for forcing him to make such a choice. When this was over, revenge was certain. And it would be damn sweet. He would take his time torturing Yagami and his unknown master.

For now, he had to focus on obtaining the weapon and to do that he needed Kirihara, no matter how much he despised the very idea of it. The bloody woman got on his nerves at times. Hei gave the unconscious Hiroki one last look before shooting his cable upwards and swinging out of sight. He knew what he had to do.

The slamming of a door awoke Misaki with a start. She turned and saw Kanami in her living room.

"Kanami?" Misaki tilted her head drearily.

"Hey Misaki." Kanami greeted her with a cheery wave, setting her bag on a table and walking over to her friend.

"Why are you here?"

"I came to check up on you or am I not allowed to?" Kanami looked a bit hurt at Misaki's statement.

Misaki rubbed her eyes and shook her head. "That wasn't what I meant. I was just surprised to see you that's all."

Kanami shrugged. "Whatever."

"What's the time?"

"A bit past 8:00pm, why?" Kanami said, glancing at her wristwatch.

"What?" Misaki jumped up from her couch and began searching for glasses, ignoring Kanami's question. Throughout the process, she knocked over lamps, books and other articles, earning her a questioning stare from her friend.

"Misaki, what's wrong?"

Misaki paid no mind to Kanami, ransacking her apartment for her glasses. She couldn't remember where she had placed them before she dozed off. After she had had breakfast, she had planned to work nonstop on finding the Sentinel and in turn, finding BK201. With her resources from Section Three, she would be more than able to find the group. Surely someone other than BK201 and Mao had heard about them. However, the minute she had sat on her couch with her laptop, ready to work, the weariness of the week came down on her like a sledgehammer and beat all the energy out of her. She became slow and droopy-eyed and she had no choice but to give in. Little did she know she was going to sleep the whole morning and afternoon. If Kanami had not arrived, she would have slept the night off also.

Entering her bedroom and shutting the door, Misaki was almost sure she had left the item of her search here. Her room was eerily dark,not just because it was nighttime. Scanning her room, Misaki realized her curtains were drawn close, preventing any moonlight from passing through. Funny, she didn't remember doing that. She made to pull them apart but before she could, she was yanked backwards by an unknown force. She fell back into someone's arms. She could tell it was a man by the feel of his muscles and stature. A hand covered her mouth and nose, she couldn't breathe damn it. She struggled with her offender, trying break loose. Both of her hands were caught in his strong grasp. Misaki then slammed her naked heel hard onto one of the man's feet. He grunted but did not yield. Instead, he locked his thighs around hers and held them still. She refused to give up. Misaki wriggled in his hold, this caused them topple over as neither he nor she had full control of their balance. The fall onto the carpeted floor caused a small thud to sound.

"Misaki?" Kanami called from the living room. Misaki wanted nothing more than to be able to scream properly. All that came out were muffled squeals, it definitely was not enough to alert Kanami of her situation. Her air supply was running low, she tried to fight what was coming but it was impossible. The darkness overcame her for the second time that day.

A/N: Chapter 4 done! I want to thank all the people who reviewed and faved and put alerts. You guys make me so happy. Don't forget to review! Anything you want to say, just review!

~AMF~


End file.
